User blog:Adamantoise/The Evolution of Supermarket Sweep Wikia
Happy New Years, everyone! Welcome to my second blog post. For a good explanation on why I created this wiki, and just in case you didn't see it before, check out my first blog post, Welcome to the all new Supermarket Sweep Wikia!. As you know by now, I want this wiki to be the best. First off, what is a Wiki, what is a Wikia? Certainly everybody knows what a Wiki is... it's like an interactive encyclopedia where everybody can share their knowledge and help make it the best. Wikia is a company who provides some of the greatest and simplest wiki creating tools around. You can have wikis on Wikia, or you can call your wiki a wikia. I'm choosing the latter. Last year there was a big discussion about this as Wikia was wanting everybody to try and incorporate the Wikia name into their wiki. Not everyone was happy about the change, but it's not a mandatory change. So why am I calling the wiki a wikia in the title? Because I'm proud of this wiki. But setting up the coding and scripts to incorporate your own is not, by any means, an easy task. But Wikia has provided all of us with easy to use tools which make the wiki creation process as easy as pie. Wikia is something special. It provides you with the simplest, easiest wiki creation software on the internet, and I'm proud to have created this wiki using their software. To show my appreciation, I'm keeping the "Supermarket Sweep Wikia" name. It goes beyond being just a brand name. It's a true representation of a genuine support group and wiki creation software developer combining in the vernacular to create an incredible product. One that's easy to use, helps you make friends, and provides support all throughout the process. As the wiki grows, I want it to be spectacular. I changed the headers on the main page from Futura to the Supermarket Sweep font. It was an interesting change that I feel is for the best. I really liked the old headers... but I also liked the SS font. So it was a sacrifice. Then I changed the headers on every page. Over and over. I wound up going with small caps. You don't see many of the font's lowercase letters, because almost all of the games are played using the fonts capitals. Capitals look really good in the headers here. But unfortunately the default infobox styling uses the header fonts as label descriptors, meaning that when I used capital letters in the headers, they were also used in the infoboxes. That looks great until you notice that the font is larger now and words are now forced to be split up as the entire word no longer fits in the row. I haven't found a way to shrink the default header font size, so I took away the capitals and used "small caps". I would have rather used capitals, but like I said, they just wouldn't fit. That said, I want to cover everything and anything relating to Supermarket Sweep. But I wanted the wiki to definitively and comprehensively cover the series. ...The American series. I never had any desire to cover any international version of the show. But there are several out there! I thought about this long and hard wondering whether or not I should cover other versions of the show. After all, I wanted the wiki to cover, predominantly, the American version of the show. But one of my mission statements was that I wanted to cover everything and anything relating to the series. In that logic, it's necessarily understood that I must cover the other versions of the show. They are, after all, alternate versions of the show. Right? In a way, all versions of the show contribute to the overall "universe" in which the show created. So I've decided to cover the international versions as well. Basically a page for the show, and a page for the host and/or announcer. As far as individual games played in the game, I'm thinking about incorporating an "International Version" section that elaborates upon the game's usage within that version. For instance, pricing games are played in all international versions, so on the pricing games page I was thinking about having an International Versions section that goes into depth on the games played in international versions. By ensuring that all international versions are carefully categorized, for example, Category:International and Category:Image (International) as well as individual categorization Category:Australia and Category:Image (Australia), we can keep this information separate from the main content, while at the same time being able to cover the alternate versions with the same level of comprehenisiveness and definitiveness. I even created a page header to use on all pages not relating to the American version. It can be activated by placing at the top of the page. Using it renders the following: So I'll be working on adding content for all of those versions, as well as providing the most in depth level of coverage available for the American version. And you guys continue to enjoy. But PLEASE! Feel free to join in! If you see something that needs changing, jump in and change it! Do not forget that I want to know what you guys are thinking! What do you want to see!? What do you like or not like? What information needs to be covered that I'm forgetting? These are important questions that only you guys can answer. I'm relying on you guys. You can access me at any time by posting a message on my talk page. 01:45, January 5, 2016 (UTC) UPDATE: The small caps look just wasn't enough. I still wanted the capitals! They stand out and represent the game in its prime. I didn't do it because of the infoboxes, so to fix this I changed the infoboxes. I used the "stacked" layout rather than the regular layout. 01:26, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts